


Paper Valentine

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorky Angel, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Ficlet, POV Cordelia Chase, Romance, Sappy, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia walked into the hotel on February 14th before anyone else was awake or had arrived for work. She grinned when she spotted an envelope on her desk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Valentine's Day!
> 
> Written for the prompt "Author's choice, author's choice, Paper Valentine" on fic_promptly: https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/2015/06/01/mondaty-june-2-2015-book-titles.html?thread=11830047#cmt11830047

Cordelia walked into the hotel on February 14th before anyone else was awake or had arrived for work. She grinned when she spotted an envelope on her desk. The envelope didn't have a signature, but it was clearly from Angel. She could recognize his handwriting, even though he had written her name in calligraphy.  
  
As she opened the envelope, she noticed that it was thicker than the envelopes from cards that you typically bought at Hallmark or similar stores. She discovered the reason why when she opened the envelope and took out the card. Apparently, it wasn't store bought. Angel had handmade her a card. Cordelia let out a happy sigh when she looked at the drawing Angel had done on the front of the two of them. He had obviously used a photo reference. She had remembered Wesley taking that picture.  
  
She opened the inside and squealed when she saw that Angel continued the calligraphy inside her card. The left side was printed with the poem "She Walks in Beauty" by Lord Byron. She remembered reading that poem in English class in 11th grade. Cordy giggled when she got to the part about "raven tresses." Apparently, Angel didn't really have that much of a blonde fetish after all. On the left side, Angel had written a short note:  
  
 _Dearest Cordelia,_  
  
 _Everything in this card besides the poem was created by me. Forgive me for borrowing Lord Byron's words, but poetry was never particularly my forte._  
  
Cordelia shook her head. Only Angel would apologize for not writing his own poem in a handmade card with calligraphy. Cordelia's store bought card, which only had room for a regular signature, seemed shabby in comparison.  
  
 _Besides, the way I feel about you can never be put into words._    
  
Cordy's smile broadened. "Dork."  
  
 _I hope that this card is the start of a wonderful Valentine's Day for you._  
  
 _Love,_  
 _Angel_  
  
 _P.S. Don't worry, I also bought you a present too. You'll get it later._  
  
Cordy laughed and closed the card before propping it up on her desk. In a giddy mood, she made her desk chair spin around a few times. She couldn't wait for the rest of her Valentine's Day with Angel.


End file.
